


The things that come out of my mind

by KrisWuYiFan



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisWuYiFan/pseuds/KrisWuYiFan
Summary: These are just short things that I wrote whenever I had a few minutes, typically during or in between classes. So they aren’t the best and don’t have very devolved plots/action. I will add more ships/character/tags as I upload more stories.





	1. Chapter 1

Yoongi had just gotten his hair dyed and makeup done, he knew Jimin would be so happy with how pretty Yoongi looked. Jimin had been trying to convince Yoongi to crossdress in front of him for months. This was always something Yoongi had enjoyed doing, but he was to embarrassed to show anyone else. After Jimin had accidentally seen him the first time, he didn't talk to Jimin for over a week. Slowly the younger had convinced him that it was nothing to be ashamed of, recently Jimin had even admitted that it was a turnon for him. The two of them hadn’t really experimented with many kinks in the bedroom but Yoongi figured that celebrating Jimin being cast in a broadway production was a good of time as any to start. Yesterday Yoongi had even gone to buy a few accessories that would make tonight so much more enjoyable: a small leather choker with a metal heart in the middle front, more rope than he knew what to do with, lace bra and panties with a matching skirt, and so many toys. And of course everything was baby blue, it complimented his pale skin well and was Jimin's favorite colour. While yoongi had no idea what to do with all the rope, Jimin had told him stories of his wild encounters while in performing arts school so yoongi has no qualms that Jimin was more than capable of taking care of that


	2. Chapter 2

Imagine Baekhyun always being really happy to wear Chanyeol’s shirts and jackets because they are so big on him and smell just like chanyeol. One day Baekhyun realizes Chanyeol doesn't get to experience this amazingness because Chanyeol is so much taller than Baek. So he goes out and buys even bigger shirts and starts secretly wearing them when Chanyeol isn't around so it can be a surprise. Then the next time Baek steals one of Chanyeol’s shirts he has a comically large shirt to give Chanyeol that pretty much goes down to Chanyeol’s knees because go big or go home.


End file.
